


Unhealthy Affection

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Amita dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because you’re mine. You’re mine and I wouldn’t take the risk of losing you. For a jealous man, there is no rule existing in this world which isn’t worth breaking to protect what belongs to him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my first Far Cry story!!  
> I really hope you will like it!
> 
> Anne, my dear friend, thank you so much for correcting this :3 You da best <3
> 
> Have fun reading, all of you~

Ajay admired Amita for her strength. Even after he shot her, she had still been able to stand there for a few seconds, just watching him with incredulousness and for the first time fear in her eyes. In those few seconds, she had known she would just die, for Ajay had shot directly through her heart, but still she managed to sit back down again, getting her papers together, before she just dropped them again, slumped down on her chair and just stared at the wall with empty eyes. The young American knew that it was over now. She was dead and gone, but now he felt regret for what he had done. Sabal had told him to kill her, for he he thought her to be a virus that is nothing but harm to Kyrat, and nevertheless Ajay felt sorry for what he had to do. Of course he would never question anything Sabal wanted him to do, but this time he at least wanted to know why it was necessary to kill her. They had fought a lot over how things should run here in Kyrat, but in the end they had been fighting for the same side, so Ajay wasn’t really sure why Sabal had wanted Amita dead so badly.

“Sabal, Amita has been taken care of.”, he told him via radio receiver and waited for his answer. For a moment there was silence on the other side and Ajay almost started to worry as his friend finally answered.

“Good job, brother. I am glad you chose the right thing to do. Come back here this instant, we need to talk about something else.”, Sabal replied and Ajay waited for a moment before he answered, thought about what to say wisely. The last thing he wanted was to make Sabal angry, not only because he was the leader of the Golden Path, but also because he was his friend and he never wanted to question his decisions.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. And Sabal? I have something I wanna to talk about as well, if you don’t mind.”, Ajay managed to admit and felt fear creeping up inside him, not sure how his friend would react to this. Until now he had always just done what Sabal had wanted him to do, always faithful, never really asked any questions, but right now this was not possible to keep up. Amita had been some kind of a friend as well and that Sabal had wanted Ajay to kill her had brought up some doubts inside him. He just wanted to know why, wanted to know what had been the point in killing a member of the Golden Path.

“Sure, my friend. You can always talk to me. Hurry, before the tea gets cold.”, he replied and Ajay wondered what it was that Sabal wanted to discuss if he had even made tea for him. It had to be something big if he actually invited him over to drink tea with him. For a moment, the younger American managed to forget about the fact that he had just shot one of his friends, but the thought came back as soon as he got back into his car which he had parked in front of the small house. He started the motor and sighed quietly, looked back again and thought about the dead girl who was still sitting on her chair as if she had unfinished business to do. What would they do with her body? She had never seemed to be deeply religious, and so Ajay was not sure if someone would take care of her body or if they would just let her rot until nothing was left but her skeleton, still sitting on that chair, never able to finish what she had started.

He wondered if she would come back and visit him in his nightmares, but of that Ajay was almost sure. Killing someone who had never been close to him, who had never meant a thing to him wasn’t a problem, but killing someone he knew well, someone he had considered a friend… Well, it was something different, something more emotional, especially when he thought about the reason he actually came here. Sometimes he wondered if his fate would have been any different if he had just done what Pagan had wanted him to do: _Stay there, enjoy the food and wait until I am back._

But Ajay had decided to go, and now he was here, fighting in this war that was not even his own about something he didn’t really care because of a reason he never understood and still it felt good to do so, as long as he got Sabal’s approval. He would die for this man, would jump into an abyss without hesitating just to make him feel comfortable, and yet he hadn’t actually realized what was going on inside him. Somehow he knew it, but on the other hand, Ajay didn’t want to have those feelings, didn’t want to admit that, for the first time in his life, it was another man who swept him off his feet. Actually, it was the very first time he had met someone for whom he would actually die for, but Ajay knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to save Sabal’s life if he would be in danger. That man was too important to him to lose.

On his way back he thought a lot about what just had happened, about how he would be able to reconcile this with his conscience, but probably there wasn’t a real way to do so. Ajay just hoped that his friend could explain to him why this had been necessary, but he was sure Sabal knew exactly what he was doing.

As he reached the small apartment that belonged to his friend, he took a moment to take a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and thought about what he wanted to tell him before he finally managed to knock. Even though it had been only seconds, to Ajay it felt like it had been ages until the door was opened, but as soon as he looked into Sabal’s perfect face, his tension was gone and he had to focus on something else.

“My friend, I have been waiting!”, Sabal greeted him and laid a hand on Ajay’s shoulder, which made him blush a little. He still didn’t want to admit it, but he liked being touched by his friend, enjoyed every moment of contact way more than he should, and even in the nights he often thought about how it would be, having him close, just lying besides him.

“Sorry for making you wait.”, the American replied, but Sabal just put him off and told him to follow him.

“Don’t worry. What is better than cold tea on a hot day?”, Sabal replied and made Ajay smile a little. He was glad that his friend wasn’t mad at him and followed him over to a small table, on which he had already prepared tea and some strange looking things that were probably sweets.

“Is there a reason to celebrate?”, Ajay wanted to know and looked back at the Kyrati a little insecure, for this was the first time Sabal had invited him over for something else than talking about a mission. Also he wasn’t really sure why he did this, and for a short moment he assumed he had forgotten Sabal’s birthday, but luckily he didn’t.

“You just finished one of the most important missions, so there is actually a lot to celebrate. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about.”, he explained and waited until Ajay did what he told him, before he sat down himself on the opposite. He looked into the American’s dark eyes and smiled at him before he grabbed the porcelain pitcher and poured some of the cold tea into two cups and handed one of them to his friend.

The younger one still wasn’t sure how he could say that killing Amita had been _one of the most important missions_ , but he wanted to ask him anyway and just hoped he would get an answer to this. Ajay sipped on his tea and actually enjoyed the taste of it that somehow reminded him of sweet peaches, enjoyed it for a second before he put down his cup and looked at Sabal again, tried not to get himself distracted by his friend’s beautiful green eyes and sighed quietly.

“Listen, Sabal. I really don’t want to question any of your actions, but… Killing Amita was not exactly easy for me and I would feel better if… If you just told me why you wanted me to do this. What was the reason she had to die?”, Ajay stuttered and looked down on his hands now, not daring to look back into the Kyrati’s face, for he was too afraid to see anger in him. The last thing he wanted was to make Sabal angry, for he knew how he could be if something didn’t go according to plan, but on the other hand he really needed to know this, otherwise this would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

For a moment, there was silence between them until he heard Sabal sighing and placing his cup back on the table before Ajay felt his look almost burning into his skin.

“Look at me, Ajay.”, he demanded and the young American by now wished not to have asked him about this, but as he raised his head and did what Sabal wanted him to, there was no anger in his eyes, just some kind of insecurity which Ajay had never seen in his face before.

“Did you like her?”, Sabal then asked him, looking at his friend a little skeptically, for he really wasn’t sure what Ajay had felt for that miserable woman. The American needed a moment to get what Sabal actually just asked him, before he looked at him with disbelief and just shook his head.

“No of course not! I mean, she was a friend, but… No, I didn’t _like_  her like this. W-Why do you want to know?”, Ajay then asked and wasn’t sure why this actually was important, but probably Sabal had a reason to ask him this first. The younger one was by now sure that Amita had done something really terrible and his friend just wanted to be considerate of Ajay’s feelings.

“Good. Because _she_ had a thing for _you_ and I couldn’t tolerate that.”, he replied and still looked at Ajay a little skeptically, wasn’t sure how he would react now that he could probably think of the reason Sabal had wanted him to kill her, but the younger one just looked at him a little confused, not sure what he should now say. Of course he had known that, that hadn’t been something new to him, for Amita had shown him more than once, but he had always sent her packing.

“Yeah, I know. But what was the reason she had to die? I mean it is really kind that you’re anxious about me, but you don’t have to. Just tell me what she did.”, Ajay told him and smiled at his friend, who was no looking back at him like he just asked him for the most impossible thing on earth. For a moment, he didn’t dare to say anything, just looked down on the ground, drinking a sip of his tea every now and then. Now that Sabal thought about it, he realized how excessive this had been, but still he felt better now that she was gone.

“I’m not sure if you got why I just told you. She had to die _exactly_ because of this.”, Sabal explained and finally managed to look back into his friend’s eyes, which now showed nothing but confusion and disbelief. Ajay wanted to reply something, wanted to ask if this was actually true but he just didn’t manage to say anything. This was too much for him. If there had been a reason, a real reason he could have forgive himself for killing a friend, but this…

“You fucking prick, I trusted you!”, he screamed at him and jumped up, looked at Sabal angrily and wanted to slap him for this. The young American just didn’t get why his friend made him do something like this, after all he had already done for him.

“So tell me, Sabal, how many lives I took I had to take without reason?! How many?! I trusted you, I never questioned a single death, but now… The fuck, tell me why!”, he screamed at the Kyrati and started to breathe heavily, for he just wasn’t used to scream at someone at all. Somehow it pained him that Sabal withheld this from him, on the other hand he just didn’t understand.

“Ajay, I want you to sit down at once. You will calm down and listen to me, or you will regret it.”, Sabal threatened him and looked pulled out a weapon and leveled it at him. At this moment, the younger one felt his heart breaking and felt tears running down his face, because that was actually the last thing he expected Sabal to do. Lying to him was one thing, but pointing a gun to his face…

“No, I won’t. If you want to shoot me, then shoot. Otherwise you have ten seconds to give me a reason to stay. If I don’t like it, I will leave, as easy as it is.”, Ajay replied and just waited, didn’t bother doing what he asked of him. He had never been so angry at someone before, especially because Sabal was the most important person to him. Until now, he had considered him to be his best friend, his guardian and so much more, but after what he just told him all of this things seemed to slowly fade away.

The Kyrati could easily see how upset his friend was and slowly lowered his gun, put it down on the small table in front of him and lifted his hands to show his friend that he had no actual intention to hurt him or whatsoever. This was the first time for him he felt stressed because of the situation, but he just didn’t want to lose Ajay, even though he knew what he just did wasn’t exactly nice of him.

“Please sit down and let me explain, but I need more than ten seconds to do so.”, he replied and gave his friend an apologizing look. He just wanted to get up to wipe his tears away, but Sabal knew that Ajay would probably run off if he dared to get up now.

The younger one thought about his words for a second and tried to calm down a little, tried to see reason instead of letting his feelings run high.

“You just pointed a gun at me.”, he simply replied, trying to sound as cold as possible, even though he knew that the tears on his face told another story.

“I know, and I am sorry. I am bad with things like this, but I just wanted to you to stay. I swear, I would have never pulled the trigger.”, the older one explained and could only hope that Ajay believed him, even though he knew that had he just fucked up really bad.

The American was still crying, as he heard those words, not because he had been scared, but with his actions, Sabal had just broken his heart. He had never thought he would ever experience something like this, but now he did, and now he finally accepted the fact that he felt more for Sabal than just friendship.

“Just fucking tell me. And there better is a good reason for all of this.”, Ajay replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest, still didn’t want to sit back down, even though Sabal seemed to wait for him to do so. Instead he just stood up after a while, probably because he didn’t want to talk to his friend while having to look up to him, but as long as he didn’t came any closer, the American would just wait for his explanation.

“I know you’re upset, and I am sorry. I shouldn’t have used that gun, that was wrong. I hope you can forgive me for this, but Amita’s death was necessary.”, he begun and saw that the younger one looked down again, probably because he still couldn’t hold back his tears.

“If you won’t do that ever again, I can probably forgive you. And could you finally tell me why I had to kill her now?”, Ajay said and wasn’t even lying with that. Somehow he believed Sabal that he wouldn’t have pulled the trigger, or at least he wanted to believe it.

“Alright, alright. There’s more than one reason you had to kill her. That lunatic woman and her crusade would have destroyed the ancient customs and culture of Kyrat. If it hadn’t been for her death, she would just go on ignoring the priorities of the Golden Path. The other reason was her affection for you, which I couldn’t allow. She would have managed to seduce you.”, he explained and Ajay shook his head, still not sure why this would have been such a problem to his friend. The first reason he somehow got, but…

“Okay, I get why you wanted her to stop destroying the culture of Kyrat, but first of all, she wouldn't have managed to ‘seduce’ me, and second, why the fuck do you care about this so much?! What is wrong with you?!”, the younger one wanted to know and felt the need to shout at his friend again, but on the other hand it would probably be better if he just stood calm.

The Kyrati looked at him for a while and raised an eyebrow, just couldn’t believe that Ajay still didn’t get it, almost thought his friend didn’t want to, but he decided to tell him instead of keeping this a secret any longer.

“Because you’re mine. You’re mine and I wouldn’t take the risk of losing you. For a jealous man, there is no rule existing in this world which isn’t worth breaking to protect what belongs to him.”, he explained and saw how Ajay’s jaw dropped. The young American couldn’t believe what he just heard and wasn’t sure if he should be glad about the fact that Sabal felt for him as well, or scared because he seemed to be quite proprietorial.

“I-I don’t, well… what?”, was the only thing the younger one managed to reply, just stood there like he had been petrified. Ajay wasn’t sure what to say now, for he actually felt the same for his friend, but this situation was too strange to make sense anymore.

“Ajay Ghale, I want you to be mine. I want you to be my beloved.”, Sabal explained again, this time smiling as he said those words. He had always liked Ajay, for he reminded him so much of Mohan, but of course that needed to remain a secret. Ajay’s father had been his hero, but Ajay himself was more, he was the man he had fallen in love with.

“Oh god, what? I mean, of course I want to be your beloved, but… What the hell is wrong with you, you make me kill a friend of mine for no reason at all, and then you put a gun to my face!? The fuck is wrong with you?! And you know what the worst thing is? I am so goddamn fucking mad at you, and still I want to be yours! What the fuck!?”, Ajay screamed and finally sat down on the floor, buried his face in his hands and started to breath heavily again, for this was just too much. Of course he was happy that Sabal felt the same for him, but everything else had just been way too much.

After a few seconds, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, then Sabal sat down behind him, pulling him close as he laid his arms around Ajay, gently placing some kisses on his neck.

“I’m really bad at this, sorry.”, he simply said and Ajay started to laugh sarcastically.

“No, you’re not bad at this. You’re the worst.”, the young American replied and shook his head again, not sure if he should start crying or just laugh about this situation. Instead he decided to do nothing at all, except from turning around, so he could look into his boyfriend’s face again. Somehow he really felt the need to just slap him, but for this he would probably have more than enough possibilities from now on.

Ajay raised one hand and gently stroke over Sabal’s cheek, looking directly into his wonderful green eyes again and realized how much he had always wanted to do this. Just an hour ago, he had never even thought about ever having the chance to be so closed to this man, and now he knew that he had always felt the same for him.

“You’re a lunatic. You’re the fucking worst thing that has ever happened to me. Since I met you, I almost died for you, believe it or not, eight fucking times, but somehow you saved me, you fucking little shit. Because of you, I won’t ever be able to sleep properly again, because you just made me kill a friend, and you know what?”, Ajay asked him and came a little closer, so close that their lips almost touched and he could feel Sabal’s breath on his skin.

“Tell me.”, the Kyrati demanded and already closed his eyes, for he was not sure what would happen next, but still he wasn’t afraid.

“You’re lucky that I’m as lunatic as you are. I loved every second I spent with you and somehow also the danger you put me in. What you did today was the most horrible thing someone had ever done to me in a single day, and I still love you. I love you, Sabal.”, the younger American replied and smiled at his friend, even though he knew his eyes were closed, before he leaned forward to bridge the last few centimeters between them, pressed his lips on Sabal’s and started kissing him passionately. It was the first time he kissed a man and a few hours ago he would never have admitted that he wanted to do it, but the longer he did it, the better it felt. Sabal’s lips weren’t too soft, felt broken and coarse, probably because of the sun and wind in the mountains, also his stubbles were prickling on his own skin, but it was exactly this what made all this so interesting. Kissing a woman had never felt so good and satisfying, had never felt so amazing. Ajay closed his eyes as well and just gave in to that wonderful frisson running through his body, wrapped his arms around Sabal and pulled him as close as he could. The Kyrati needed a moment to realize that all this was actually happening, that he didn’t fuck this up completely and pulled Ajay close to him as well, replied the kiss as passionately as he could and licked over the younger one’s lips until he opened his mouth and granted him admission. Sabal liked the taste of Ajay’s tongue, had always wondered how he actually tasted and smiled during their kiss, was just too happy to be finally this close to his beloved.

For a while, they were just sitting there like this, none of them caring about the fact that the cold and hard floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to be, both of them just focused on each other’s warmth and affection. They kept on kissing each other until both of them were craving for air, separated their lips then and leered at each other, both wanting the same. Sabal had waited long enough to do this and Ajay just realized how much he had always wanted the Kyrati to be that close to him, and now that he could finally have it, none of them even thought about stopping now.

“Come with me.”, Sabal demanded and got up on his feet again, pulled Ajay with him to a small room with nothing but a bed and a small wardrobe in it. The American smiled as he realized where his beloved was leading him and pulled him close to kiss him again, while he started to take off Sabal’s clothes. He pulled off his jacket first, started to unbutton his shirt then and silently moaned while kissing him, as he felt that the Kyrati started doing the same. It didn’t take too much time before they were both entirely naked, still standing closely embraced, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other so passionately as if the world would end today. Ajay felt a little nervous, for this would be the first time with another male for him, but he still wanted this, still wanted to know how a man’s love would feel and decided to simply trust Sabal with this, even though his actions had already shown him not to do so. And nevertheless, he knew that his beloved wouldn’t hurt him again, at least not with that.

After a few minutes, the Kyrati pulled his beloved over to the bed and pushed him down on his back, before he bent over him, leering at him as if he just couldn’t wait any longer. Somehow Ajay expected Sabal to just fuck him without thinking about the fact, that this would be the first time with a man for the younger American, but surprisingly Sabal just kissed him again, before he went down on him, made Ajay gasping as he felt the warm tongue on his cock and felt it getting hard immediately. He had expected everything, but not that Sabal would take some time to pleasure him first.

“Oh god, please don’t stop!”, he begged and closed his eyes, clinging one hand into the sheets and the other into Sabal’s hair, accidentally removing his scrunchie, so that his longer hair fell messy around his head, tickling Ajays thighs a little. For a moment he opened his eyes and looked down to the Kyrati, enjoying the view for a while. He looked so good with his hair open and Ajay wondered why he had never wore them like this before. By now he had actually forgotten about Amita at all, just focussing on his boyfriend and what he was doing to pleasure him, moaned every time he licked over his hard cock and went even louder as Sabal looked up to him for a second, before he took his entire cock deep into his mouth. The younger American was impressed by the fact that Sabal was able to deepthroat him, but he couldn’t think about it for too long, for it just felt too good. With every move, Sabal sent him to heaven and Ajay just closed his eyes again, clung even harder into his boyfriend’s hair and moaned erratically.

Sabal just stopped a few seconds later and Ajay wasn’t sure why, but as he opened his eyes, the Kyrati gave him an admonitory look, getting up to fetch some kind of rag out of his wardrobe, before he got back and just gagged Ajay with it, not caring about the fact that he fought it.

“You’re too loud. If they hear us, we both gonna be executed.”, he simply said before he tied the rag down and looked at his boyfriend apologizing, but he seemed to understand and just nodded then, before he laid back down on the bed so Sabal could go on. The Kyrati looked down on his boyfriend for a moment and grinned, licking over his lips and just got his phone and made a quick picture of Ajay, even though he grunted through his gag, as if he didn’t really approved what Sabal just did.

“So sorry, but you look really fucking hot like this.”, he said and put his phone away, finally walking back to the bed and beding over Ajay again. Somehow he wanted to finally fuck him senseless, but on the other hand he wanted the younger one to be prepared, wanted him to enjoy all of this.

“Turn around. I wanna see that ass.”, he demanded and sat up in front of him, grinned at Ajay’s confused look and waited until he finally did what he wanted him to. As soon as Ajay had found a good position, Sabal started to stroke over his ass, grinned as the younger one started to moan again.

“I would like to fuck that pretty ass right away, but I guess I can’t do it without preparing you a little~”, the older one said and slapped him then, educed a surprised noise from his boyfriend, but he made no move to restrain him from doing this, so Sabal just slapped him a few more times, until he himself had enough. He raised one hand and started licking his fingers for a short while, so they were at least a little moist and would slip easily into Ajay’s ass. He started using just one finger, pushing it gently into his anus, listened closely to every sound the younger one made, for hurting him now was the last thing he wanted. Of course he couldn’t prevent him from having a little pain in the beginning, but at least he could made this as comfortable for him as possible.

“Does it feel good?”, he asked and his boyfriend just nodded, for he was still gagged and unable to reply properly. In the beginning it had felt strange, but the longer Sabal moved his finger inside him, the better it felt, making him even hornier as he had already been. After a while, Ajay felt him using a second finger, and even though it hurt a little, it felt even better after a while and he started moaning again, quite thankful for having his gag by now. Sabal was right with what he had told him. They had to keep this a secret, otherwise the entire Golden Path would try to kill them. Kyrat wasn’t exactly the most open country when it came to things like this and instead of them both getting executed because someone didn’t accept their relationship, they would rather keep it a secret.

While Sabal prepared his boyfriend, he had started to stroke his own cock a little, for all this just made him way too horny. Seeing the younger one like this, gagged and prurient, his hard cock already pounding… It was almost too much for Sabal. He had always wanted to see him like this, and now that he could finally have him, he just wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer.

“Sorry, I need this now.”, he said and pulled out his fingers again, before he bent down a little and started licking and spitting on Ajay’s anus a few times, spread the liquid a little so they had at least some kind of lube. It would hurt anyway, they both knew that, but like this, Sabal would be able to move at least a little easier inside him.

“Just tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”, Sabal said and heard Ajay grunting, for the younger one still wasn’t able to speak at all.

“You will find a way.”, the Kyrati just added before he took position behind him, rubbing his hard cock on his ass a few times, before he slowly pushed it inside him. He heard Ajay screaming through his gag and saw him clinging his fingers into the sheets and stopped immediately, waited until he relaxed a little before he pushed his cock completely inside. He remained in this position for a while, gave the American a moment to get used to the feeling, before he slowly started moving inside him. Ajay was tight and warm and he felt him tensing up around him with every single move, just hoped that he enjoyed it as much as he did right now.

After a while, Sabal got more self-confident with what he was doing and started thrusting a little faster and harder inside him, clung his hands into Ajay’s hips, so he had something to hold on to, tried to suppress his moanings so no one would hear what they were doing. The younger one was used to that feeling by now, already enjoyed Sabal’s hard thrusts and reached one hand down to his cock, jerked himself off while his beloved was fucking him senseless. By now he had just forgotten about their fight, had forgotten about Amita and everything else, just focussed on Sabal and how wonderful it felt, having his hard dick deep inside him, still moaning erratically, which was almost entirely drowned by his gag. He could hear Sabal’s moaning every now and then, but he managed to hold himself back with that a little better, which Ajay found quite impressive.

After a while, the Kyrati started thrusting even harder inside him, his hard cock pounding inside Ajay’s ass and he knew that Sabal wouldn’t be able to go on for much longer, but that was just fine, for he himself was almost there as well.

“Ajay… ah…Maiṁ ā... rahā hūṁ… Ajay…”, Sabal groaned and even though Ajay didn’t get a word of what his boyfriend just said, but nevertheless the sound of his voice was enough to get him off. The younger one gave himself a few more strokes and had a hard time keeping his position, until he finally felt Sabal cumming inside him after a few more thrusts.

For another few seconds, they both just remained in this position, both breathing heavily, before Sabal managed to pull his cock out, lying down besides his beloved then. Ajay slowly turned around again and laid down besides him, looking into Sabal’s wonderful green eyes, still grasping for air. The Kyrati looked back at him and smiled gently, reaching out one hand to finally remove the gag, so Ajay would be able to breath a little easier.

“How do you feel?”, Sabal wanted to know then, wrapping his arms around the younger one to pull him closer, gently stroking over his warm skin.

“Good. Really good.”, Ajay just replied and closed his eyes for a moment, because he was tired, even though this had been just amazing. For a moment, he just enjoyed his warmth a little, also wrapped his arms around his beloved and sighed quietly.

“Sabal, I need you to promise me something.”, he said after a while, as soon as he was able to breath and think normally again.

“Depends on what you want me to promise.”, the Kyrati said and was already a little curious what his boyfriend would ask of him.

“If you will ever feel the need to lie and point a gun at me again, don’t. Just because I forgave you this time, doesn’t mean I would do it again.”, Ajay explained and gave his boyfriend a warning look, before he leaned forward and kissed him again. He was almost sure that something like this would never happen again, but he was rather safe than sorry. 


End file.
